It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison wants to be the best at everything. Including making christmas cookies. And that's when things start to go wrong. FutureFic!


**A/N: What I'm sure we're all hoping will happen this time next year on Private Practice :D  
****Merry Christmas!**

_

* * *

_

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go…._

_~x~_

Sam yawned loudly as he woke on a December morning, he looked to his side and found it empty, it was then he heard a loud crash and several expletives escape his girlfriends mouth, he climbed out of bed, pulling a shirt on as he walked down the stairs.

"Addie is everything….ok?" he stuttered as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes falling on the messy kitchen sides, the baking trays that had clattered to the floor, the smell of burning cookie dough filling the air.

"I'm a surgeon Sam!" she exclaimed suddenly "I'm a _world-class_ surgeon, you'd think I'd be able to wrap my brain around making stupid christmas cookies without burning them! Stop laughing at me!" she said frustratedly as a smile played on Sam's lips.

"Babe come here" Sam said pulling her by the arm, he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing away the flour from her hair, he untied the apron she was wearing and lifted it off her before getting to his knees and pressing his lips to her perfectly formed baby bump "I think Mommy needs to relax don't you champ" he said softly, he laughed a little as he felt a kick "He agrees" he smirked up to Addison "Sit down, I'll get you something to drink" he said standing back up.

"I couldn't sleep because he kept kicking me and I just wanted to do something Mom-like, I know he's not here yet and I know next year he won't even be old enough to eat cookies but we've got everyone coming over for Christmas Eve and I wanted to be able to show that I can do all the Mom stuff too and I…."

"Need to take a breath" Sam laughed as he cupped her face in his hands "Addison, nobody cares if you can bake or not, none of us can bake"

"You and Naomi can" Addison grumbled.

"You can't be good at everything Addie" he smirked.

"If someone taught me…." Addison said hopefully.

"Tell you what, you go and sit down with your feet up, we'll have breakfast, I'll clean all this up, and then we'll bake some cookies together, ok?"

"Ok" she nodded "But we're gonna need some more frosting to decorate them with"

"Why?" he asked.

"Baby gets what baby wants and baby wanted frosting" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Ok, well maybe after breakfast you can have a shower and I'll go to the store" Sam laughed "Sound better?"

"Much" Addison smiled "Do you still love me even though I'm hormonal and crazy?"

"I'll always love you" Sam whispered against her lips.

~x~

"Ugh, I don't think I can eat anymore" Addison groaned as she curled up with Sam on the sofa that evening, the plate of cookies resting on her bump.

"Then don't" he smirked.

"But they're so good" she mumbled as she took a bite "And your son really likes them"

"He does huh?" Sam laughed "Well maybe when he's old enough he can make them with you"

"With me?" Addison smirked "Sam, I really think that's a bad idea, I almost burned the kitchen down this morning"

"But this batch are good"

"The batch you made you mean" she laughed "I think maybe christmas cookie making should be left to you"

"Ok" he said pressing a kiss into her temple "Addie, you know to be a good Mom you don't need to know how to cook and bake and all that, domestic stuff, that's not what being a good Mom is about, Violet's a good Mom and the only thing she can make well is Martini's"

"True" Addison laughed "But I still want to be good at something motherly, especially at christmas" she sighed.

"Addison, you decorated this whole house pretty much by yourself, and kids, they love decorating the christmas tree, that's what you and our boy are gonna be doing together, I know it, and he's going to love it, he's going to love you so much Addison" he smiled "Just like me"

"You're gonna make me cry if you don't shut up" Addison mumbled.

"Sorry babe" Sam said kissing her gently "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said softly "Merry Christmas Sam" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Addie" Sam smiled back.

~x~

**5 years later.**

Sam yawned loudly as he woke on a December morning, he looked to his side and found it empty, it was then he heard a loud laugh from his son, he climbed out of bed, pulling a shirt on as he walked down the stairs.

"Well isn't that a nice sound to wake up to in the morning" he said walking into the kitchen "What are you guys up too?"

"Making christmas cookies!" Joshua said happily "Mommy's being silly"

"She is huh" Sam laughed "What's she doing?"

"She's singing" Joshua laughed back.

"Why is that so silly?" Addison pouted "Do you not like Mommy's singing?"

"No" Joshua grinned "I like Daddy's singing better"

"Charming" Addison smirked "What about christmas cookies? Do you like Daddy's or Mommy's better? Because I think I'm doing a pretty good job this year, haven't burnt any yet"

"Um" Joshua said biting his bottom lip a little, he looked to Sam who nodded a little at him "I like yours Mommy!"

"You do?" Addison laughed "Good, now why don't you and Daddy finish up here and I'll go and get the christmas decorations from the attic"

"Ok Mommy" Joshua smiled, Addison kissed the top of his head before kissing Sam softly and heading up the stairs.

"Right then little man, let's get started on these cookies"

"D'you think she knows I was lying?" Joshua whispered "Cuz Daddy, these cookies don't taste good at all, and Mommy says it's bad to lie"

"Sometimes Champ, it's better to say something so people's feelings don't get hurt, when you get older and you have your own girlfriend, she's going to ask you things like, does my bum look big in this and d'you know what your answer should be? No matter what you're thinking in your head?"

"Erm…."

"No Joshua, if you ever get asked that question by any woman, you always say no"

"Ok Daddy" Joshua giggled "Daddy, Mommy is really good at decorating the tree though"

"She is" Sam smiled "You looking forward to christmas?"

"I asked Santa for a bike" Joshua said proudly.

"You did? Well I'm sure Santa's gonna do his best to get you one" Sam smiled softly "Go and wash up so you can help Mommy, I'll clean up here"

"Ok Daddy" Joshua said running from the room, Sam chuckled softly to himself before he started cleaning up the kitchen.

~x~

"I know you switched the cookies" Addison smirked as she lay with Sam on the sofa that night.

"Wha…what?" he stuttered.

"The cookies" she said looking up to him "I know you switched them"

"How?" he asked quietly.

"They didn't taste like crap" she smirked.

"Then why did you get up and make them?" he laughed.

"Because I like _pretending_ I can" she grinned.

"You're one of a kind Addie you get that right?" Sam smirked.

"Of course" she replied simply, Sam laughed at her before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"I can't wait for Christmas Day" he smiled "To see his little face when he opens his presents, it's so much better now he understands more"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "Sam I, you're happy right?"

"Of course I am babe" he said stroking her cheek "Why d'you even ask?"

"I just, I know you love me, and I know you love Joshua but you, you had to do a lot of bending and a lot of changing for me, for all of us and, I just hope that, you don't have any regrets"

"Listen to me Addison, I will never _ever_ regret us or our beautiful son, back then, I said some things that, made you doubt our future, but that was then, and I just wanted to make sure we were, ready enough for all of this, and that time we took before we started trying for Joshua, that was the best decision we could've made because, look where we are Addie, look at our life, it's perfect, you're perfect"

"I'm not perfect" Addison whispered.

"Oh but you are" he grinned "You are perfect"

"Well what about this…." Addison started, trying to hold back tears "I'm not perfect, I'm just perfect, for you" she breathed out, Sam kissed her gently.

"I hope you never forget everything I said to you that day" he said softly "I will not hurt you Addison"

"I know" she nodded "I really, really know that now"

"And you'll never forget it?"

"I'll never forget it" she agreed "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" Sam smiled "Wanna go take a bath, wash all the frosting out your hair" he teased.

"Ok" Addison laughed "That sounds perfect" Sam stood up and pulled Addison with him, he leaned in and kissed her "Merry Christmas Mrs Bennett" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Mr Bennett" Addison whispered back.

_The End._


End file.
